Kate Avelli
Kate Avelli is a Pandora from the Chevalier, although she usually prefers to stay at down low and not reveal her identity as Pandora. She attend studies at Genetics America alongside her friend Cynthia Ruth. Background Kate spent the four years at the Genetics America, becoming a Pandora in duty of the Chevalier after getting her graduation. Appearance Kate has short dark hair wearing a headband over her forehead. Personality Almost nothing is know about Kate's personality. Although, she seems to be kind and friendly but sometimes stricken to others. Freezing: Zero Arnett McMillan Arc Kate is seen along with her friend Cynthia as hitchhikers on the side of a road wanted to catch a ride though being half naked. She and Cynthia eventually get a ride from Keith McMillan driving an old pick-up truck along with his daughter, Arnett McMillan. She and Cynthia are happy for the man's help but his daughter doesn't approve of this labeling the two women as perverts. They head to San Francisco but stop to make camp at night and both women sleep in the tent that's set up. The next day, Kate, Cynthia, and the McMillans arrive in San Francisco hotel. Kate and Cynthia are next seen in the restaurant celebrating Arnett's fourteenth birthday. She watches as Arnett's father presents her gifts as one of them being a plane ticket from Chevalier along with her test results. Arnett was told she had eighty percent compatibility with stigmata and she could enroll immediately at Genetics to be a Pandora. Arnett was furious at her father and stormed out of the restaurant. The day after, Kate and Cynthia share a room in the hotel and Arnett comes to make the beds in the room they're sharing only to be disgust that their naked sleeping together. Arnett wakes them up and believes them to be lesbians. Kate and Cynthia declines this showing the young girl a picture of the two with boyfriends and they only passed out from drinking to much. They mentioned about Arnett's stigma compatibility rate which they deemed as being near world-class. Arnett quickly dismissed it and claimed she was going to take over her father's business instead. The next day as Keith and Arnett leave the hotel for their next delivery job, Kate and Cynthia asked for a ride to the port. Arnett called them leeches and told them they'd be sitting in the back although the young girl ended up siting with them. While on the way to their next destination, three men in a sport car start shooting at them. When the enemy driver produced an RPG, Cynthia took hold of Arnett and told Kate to jump from the truck which was blown off the side of the road seconds later. As Arnett tends to her father, Kate and Cynthia are confronted by the men. While off screen, the two women defeat the three men revealing themselves as Pandoras who work for Chevalier. Kate and Cynthia make it in time to save Keith for almost falling with the truck after Keith and Arnett make a pinky promise for her to become a Pandora. Arnett apologizes to Kate and Cynthia for insulting them not realizing that they're Pandoras and thanks them for saving her father. They both forgave her. Kate tells Arnett that a responsible girl like her would have made for a great Pandora. Abilities *As a Pandora, Kate is capable of enhancing superhuman strength though her true power remains unknown. Relationships Friends Cynthia Ruth Kate is Cynthia's best friend. Arnett McMillan Kate usually calls her a brat alongside Cynthia. Keith McMillan Keith McMillan offered a ride to both Kate and Cynthia. Trivia *Evident from Freezing: Zero, Kate seems to enjoy drinking alcohol. Category:Pandora Category:Chevalier Category:Character Category:Female